The present invention relates to a supercharger structure for an all terrain vehicle or a utility vehicle and, more particularly, to a supercharger structure for increasing the output of an engine.
All terrain vehicles (ATV) or utility vehicles (UTV) are transportation tools for people doing leisure activities and provide excellent chassis suspension systems for travelling over rough terrains.
All terrain vehicles (ATV) or utility vehicles (UTV) generally use the power of an engine which includes cylinders, pistons, a crankshaft, valves, etc. Air and gasoline are introduced into the cylinders and are combusted to push pistons for generating mechanical energy, and the waste gas is discharged. Thus, the engine has a horse power and a torque corresponding to the displacement of the engine.
However, the volume of an all terrain vehicle or a utility vehicle is smaller than an ordinary car and uses an engine with a smaller displacement, such that the output performances cannot fulfill the needs of users having higher demands in performances.